Whiyyn
by Denarma Kylann
Summary: Eight years had gone by and she's been haunted by her past more than ever. With her recent change in attitude towards her friends, can Ben Tennyson help the girl move on before she'll get stuck in time forever? Not as literal as it may sound. BenxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Whiyyn and this plot in particular……and some other characters as well I might add in. The rest of the stuff belongs to Man of Action. A'ight?**

Note: Whiyyn is pronounced (Why-in/en)

_--  
_

_Location: Somewhere in space; en route to Earth_

Using her icy blue eyes, she quietly searched around the spacecraft from the safety of her personal corner. It had been just minutes ago that her masters had been dropped off in the prison planet, Incarceron. Despite on now being able to get permanently away from the extensive abuse and forced, illegal experiments, the young 7-year-old girl was still haunted by the memories of it all.

"_Hey, look! That's the freak I was talking about!" taunted one kid with metallic skin and spikes on his shoulder._

"_Wow! It's even uglier than what my dad said!" said another kid having the same skin but had his spikes on his back and arms._

_The 'freak,' having a very orange and white colored skin and fur along with a tail, stayed in her spot having her back at the two kids. She sat curled up somewhat like a ball._

"_I can hear you, you know." she muttered as quietly as she could._

_The two friends gasped in complete shock and fear._

"_It….It can…talk!" stuttered the one with shoulder spikes as he pointed with his shaking finger._

_She hugged her knees close to her body, "And I _am_ a girl…."_

"_L-l-let's get out of here!" suggested the one with the spikes on his back, "My dad told me that it can put curses on us!"_

_Instantly, the 'freak' turned around to face them with her neon blue eyes._

"_I do not put curses!" she timidly shouted at them._

_The two then screamed in terror as they started dashing for their lives. One grabbed a rather large rock and threw it at the girl which she instinctively caught it with despair._

"_Freak!!" they both shouted in the distance._

She was born into the very ruthless planet of Zamxa where she doesn't look anything like the planet's species. This lead to constant verbal and physical abuse on the girl, calling her a "freak of nature." Zamxa's high-tech government ended up forcing her as the "guinea pig" of their crucial experiments, just to put it lightly. Though it wasn't until a couple months ago that she was being sold off to three people as a slave.

"_So this is it? This freak?" asked the alien who had just bought her for a large sum of money._

_The dealer nodded as he threw the small crate that contained the girl as it crashed onto the ground._

"_Yes." replied the dealer as he counted the money he was given, "She'll be perfect for anything you want her to do. Experimenting, servant, just about anything as long as you give her a lot of discipline."_

_The young 7-year-old started scratching the crate from the inside. Quickly, her scratching changed into punches for escape. She was silenced, however, by the harsh powerful kick of the dealer's foot on the crate. The 'freak' curled up into the ball like she usually did as sort of a form of protection._

The abuse had worsened as the experiments on her were much more torturing than those of Zamxa. Her three "masters" had repeatedly injecting and fusing other alien DNA into the girl, which resulted her having 28 percent of multiple DNA species while still having 72 percent of her own, supposedly extinct species, VulpeFelis Tacitus. Any refusal to the experiments and she ends up beaten 'til the point of unconsciousness.

_Collapsing onto the ground by the taser, she tried to get up but her arms were already weak even before her refusal._

"_How dare you decided to rebel against any of us?!" one of her 'masters,' named Qymo, spat at __her face, "You're lucky enough that we kept you alive this long in the first place!"_

_Qymo then telekinetically threw a large piece of unusable metal scrap right at the girl. With no strength to even move away, she was hit and was knocked out cold with fresh cuts on her orange and white-striped body._

_But not before thinking that her nightmare will never end…_

Just several hours ago, her "masters" became arrested by human Plumbers for illegal experiments concerning a living being. The young girl was finally free of the horrid life, but she could not felt the freedom just yet. She was asked by the two Plumbers about her name (she never received one) and the events leading up to getting owned by criminals. It took them nearly four hours just to even get her to speak. The Plumber partners had then named the young alien, "Whiyyn," meaning, "last" in VulpeFelae language.

Whiyyn, not getting used to having a name for the time being, sat still on the corner as she listened to the conversation between the humans. One perk of a VulpeFelis is their sensitivity of hearing.

"How about having her in my care? I could raise her as a legal guardian until she's old enough to take care of herself." suggested one plumber.

"Max, you know very well that this girl isn't human." said the other plumber, "Besides, you have a family with grandkids even. How are you going to explain to them about a girl who just magically came into existence."

"Bringing her back to Vulperla is out of the question since it had been destroyed years ago, and you know that, Phil." the Plumber referred to as Max replied, "I'm already keeping my Plumber secret from my family so it shouldn't be that hard when it's time to introduce her to them."

"Suit yourself as long as you can handle it." said Phil before going back to the control systems.

Max nodded as he glanced at the orange skin/furred alien who was still at the isolated corner. Whiyyn held her breath as the Plumber walked up to her at a steady pace. She didn't want any eye contact with him as well.

"Don't worry, Whiyyn." Max assured the VulpeFelis with a gentle smile.

Her face was covered by her arms and parts of her dark burgundy/brown and white hair as Max continued.

"_**Your life will become better than before. I'm sure of it."  
**_

--

**DenJ: **Well that was short-ish. Me and my semi-bluntness. :P

I need some rates and reviews before I can continue on. And kind of mind if there's any slight grammar errors and such….I barely even notice them anyway. xP


	2. The other F word

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, Whiyyn belongs to me. Simple as that.**

_--_

_  
Eight Years Later..._

Sunlight had stricken my eyelids as I gently opened them up without the risk of being blind. The blurs in my eyes receded and my vision was greeted with the familiar white and red bedroom walls with the black and silver furniture. This room was considered mine about 5 years ago when I was only 10 years old.

I started having a life like this about eight years ago when I was freed by those masters of mine. Qymo, JoJu, and Rnak. These two human Plumbers saved me and had sent the three in Incarceron for life. One of the Plumbers, Maxwell Tennyson had taken me into his custody and raised me somewhat like what normal human parents do. He raised me to live a "normal" life in his planet since mine's been destroyed from a recent war years before I was even born.

Max had claimed that if I want to live in a "normal" life on Earth, I should start by doing normal things besides helping him with Plumber-related stuff like I had done for the first three years after my rescue. Being with Max's grandkids, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, during the summer when I was 10 Earth years of age was rather a good start. Though of course, Ben had obtained the Omnitrix and we spent the entire summer beating bad guys and other aliens alike.

I went to the bathroom that was right next to my room to wash up and looked at the mirror. All I see isn't quite the orange skinned VulpeFelis Tacitus with burgundy-brown white-streaked hair along side with cat ears, a fox tail, and body markings. What's reflected before me is an olive-skinned Human with the same colored hair. No cat ears, fox tail, nor body markings.

At the beginning of that summer 5 years ago, I had to have a human form to protect the secret from Max's grandkids and to the public eye in general. Fortunately, one of my 28 percent alien DNA that was injected in me back when in my slavery days specializes in shape shifting to any form. It mostly worked only it still shows my markings of a VulpeFelis Tacitus, my now _nearly_ extinct race, and my eyes which are full neon blue rather than only having that as the color of my "iris" as they say.

Max ended up creating a choker that resembles an animal collar (you can obviously see the irony in that). The choker makes this sort of holographic skin on my body to cover up the markings and turn my eyes into human eyes. Weirdly enough, the choker didn't affect the hair color at all. I'm fine with that anyway, or I'll completely never recognize myself in human form.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror back in my room after getting dressed into my day clothes. It's nothing too attention-grabbing. A white slightly cropped sleeveless shirt with little bows on the sleeves with a black shirt of the same length and style over it. I also wear dark jeans, belt, a tribal armband, and heeled combat boots. Not too bad for a girl who had to live with extremely dirty old sheets and armor as clothing in her first years.

My hair's pulled back into a neat ponytail with my bangs hanging out containing the white streaks that marks the maturity of a VulpeFelis. Like a deer, VulpeFelae are born with markings on their bodies including their hair. As they reach maturity, their marking slowly disappear up to the point where you have one permanent marking that could be anywhere in your body. I still have a few markings on my body besides my hair so it's hard to pinpoint which one's my permanent at this time.

"Whiyyn, let's go." Gwen called out from downstairs, "We're supposed to meet Ben and Kevin in a few minutes."

"I'll be down soon enough." I called back.

Living with Gwen's family for the past five years since that summer made me feel like she was my sister and Ben like a cousin and all that junk. Her parents kindly offered me to be adopted by them as soon as they heard that my imaginary parents were killed in a traffic accident. But I declined, preferring only to have them as legal guardians. Not more.

I came down the stairs to meet Gwen all ready to go and left after telling Lily where we're going. Kevin, Ben, Gwen, and I agreed to have an entire day of relaxing with all that's been happening lately.

"So where do we go first on this so-called relaxing day?" Kevin asked while driving his green muscle car, "I'd say we head to the park. Play some b-ball, terrorize little kids, and all that stuff. After that, we go to the arcade."

"Sounds good." Gwen, who usually has shotgun in the car, nodded her head.

"Anything to relax especially with the arcade part." Ben also agreed who was right next to me at the back of the car.

I quietly nodded as well as I looked out from the window thinking. This past week, we lost Max when he took out the entire DNAlien headquarters. We were right there when it happened of course, but Gwen had a force field around us so we wouldn't be blast into bits unlike everything else around the base. The fact that Ben said that DNAliens are still among us made me worry. Actually, a bit more worried than that summer five years back. I know that Max had taught me that worrying too much can burden my thoughts dearly, but I just wonder how much worrying is too much? Or am I just being par--

"Hello, Earth to Whiyyn?"

Ben's hand was suddenly waving right at my face. I slapped it out of the way as I blinked back into reality. I looked out from the window again only to see a grassy playground and a basketball court from my view.

"Sorry." I apologized as I quickly got out of the car, not even noticing much on Ben's confused expression before getting out as well.

I sat on the bench nearest to the playground as Kevin was scaring the little kids from the sandbox next to the playground. As expected, he stopped after seeing Gwen's seal of disapproval. I laid my head back as possible, watching the sunny and very blue sky, not really wanting to do much.

The tiny moment of peace was, unfortunately, short-lived when my chest and arms was hit by a random basketball.

I made an '_oof_' before glaring at the guy who threw the ball in the first place, "Ben!"

He just stood there, staring innocently at me, "I did said, _'Catch'_ to you."

I blankly looked at him, not really believing him. Usually, my reflexes are fast even when I'm at my train of thought.

"Trust me, I did." Ben said again, "You were just distracted too much…which is kind of weird since even in _la-la-land,_ you're able to pick up your senses well enough to catch the basketball in time."

I gave him a blank expression, "Which is why I don't believe you."…Okay, okay. I do _kind of_. But that rarely happens to me so…I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or not…

Ben scoffed, picking up the ball, "Okay, geez. When did you get so stubborn?"

I let out a big sigh before setting my vision on the kiddies on the playground. Where I _don't _see Ben. I then sensed him sitting right next to me, still having the orange ball in his hands.

"I'm actually kind of serious, Whiyyn." he said to me in a surprisingly concerned tone, "This past few days, it seems like you don't even want to have some fun, let alone do anything else. In fact, it's reminding me how you used to be when I first met you."

When I first met Ben and Gwen, I was kind of isolated and was still unaware with the "normal" life a young kid should have. By the time the summer ended, I became more outspoken, extroverted, and more "normal" thanks to the influence of the two. I learned to relax and not get stressed up on most things like I had years prior.

I turned to his concerned face and replied, "I guess the whole DNAlien thing is kind of stressing me out. Ever since Max…well… I just don't want to do much."

"But that's why we're having this day off." he told me, "To get the stress out of our heads for a while. I'm sure Grandpa Max would want you to relax as well."

"I'll be fine, Ben. Don't worry." I assured him with a smile.

The skeptical Tennyson raised his eyebrow, "You sure?"

Boy, I was pretty much wrong in the next few minutes when Cash and JT decided to come up to us. They were Ben's childhood bullies since they were little. In fact, the very first time I saw Ben in person was when he was hanging from a tree by his underwear as the usual victim. Of course, that was when we were all 10-years-old, but there had been recent cases that their antics never seem to cease as we got older. Wonder what plans do they have for us, now?

"Well, what do we have here?" taunted Cash, "Tennyson and Remora on a cute little date."

I rolled my eyes on the D-word. A couple rumors in school state that Ben and I are going out since we hang out a lot. We ignored it about 99.99 percent of the time, but sometimes I just cracked and give a scary death threat the kid who's unfortunate enough to have it. I guess it's the alien in me rather than the human part that took over in that case.

"Haven't we told you two enough? We're not dating." Ben reminded them.

I didn't flinched when one of them flicked me on the side of my head. I waved it off, having the annoyance of a fly buzzing right next to me.

"Leave us alone, Cash and JT." I told them, "I'm already fed up with your antics 5 years ago. We're _not_ in the 5th grade anymore you know."

"Who says that we're messing with you two?" asked JT, "All we want is to say hi to you."

"Since when did you guys just became so friendly?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"When we realized that Ben's going out with someone who's not even human."

My eyes widened on what Cash just called me, but I tried my best to keep myself cool. "Well… what made you say that?" I slightly stuttered.

I saw him smirking at my question, "Well Ben's a total loser, obviously. A loser big and desperate enough to date someone of another species." he then cracked up laughing about his so-called funny idea.

I know I should be used to the insults. Having to face that in the majority of the years I've been alive. But it'll always leave a terrible sting as insults should. And the fact that the two idiots didn't even realize that what they said about me is true...I looked over at Ben as he quietly mouthed the words, "Just ignore it."

My body was ready to overflow with anger, but somehow I managed to stay calm……for only about 4 seconds when JT said this, laughing with his best friend,;

"Yeah, no surprise there. Being rejected by every human girl on Earth constantly, for sure Tennyson had to settle with someone that's a _**freak of nature**_!!"

Freak…

_Freak…_

_**Freak…**_

The word I swore never to hear it again…

Immediately, with my immense strength, I grabbed JT by the collar and cast him onto the sandbox that was at least fifteen feet away from where I was standing. People nearby, including Kevin and Gwen who were both getting a couple snacks meanwhile, were staring at amusement. I didn't care at all. Growling, I grabbed Cash as well for starting the whole thing and even mentioning me as a freak again. But instead of throwing at least fifteen feet of distance to some other random spot, I simply threw him into the trash can next to the bench we were sitting. Head first, I might add.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around, ready to thrash another poor victim mindlessly. But my fury instantly subsided as I see Ben's forest green eyes that was filled with ultimate concern. Just seeing that, got me back to reality. Finally noticing the crowd I had gathered, I stood there, embarrassed. Having my head hanging low and my bangs covering up my eyes, still having Ben's hand on my shoulder. After only a split second, my feet went into running mode up to the point that I even left the park.

I didn't exactly know where I'm going. At least it's a place where I want to be alone for the moment.

--

**  
DenJ:** Finally I got this out. Been working on this right after I posted up the prologue…which was about a month ago. XP

You know how it all is. It's hard to type down your ideas in the right words as possible. I'm already having these plans for my story, but I'm usually struggling to put them in words. :P

So that's it. I also need a few more reviews so I could get the support to get the next chapter faster. :D


	3. I'm Fine, I Swear

**Disclaimer:** Ben 10: Man of Action : Whiyyn Remora: _moi_.

--

How in the entire universe could I been that stupid?? I mean…well…I heard that word millions of times to me already. Though, this is definitely gunna give me nightmares after hearing _freak_ again just five minutes ago.

God, those memories are so hard to let go. But then again, my past _is_ hella disturbing. If those two idiots had to go through what I had, they would most likely gunna be scarred for life by present day. Hm, now there's a thought.

"Uh, that was kind of impressive… You know, throwing Cash at such a far distance… Well, even though it wasn't really appropriate… You know?"

Well, it's expected that he hadn't had much to say. Not every week you get to see two 15-year-old guys getting thrown around like small sacks of potatoes. Especially when it's from a young girl of the same age. How did Ben even found me, anyway? I must've ran about three miles across Bellwood in such short time for me to reach my destination. On top of that, my destination is kept secret from many people including Ben and Gwen. Heck, even Max didn't really know where my "secret area" is located since it's in a woodsy area in Bellwood that anyone rarely goes.

"You used one of your aliens to find me, didn't you?" …seems to be the most logical thing on how he located me so quickly.

"I covered a lot more area using Jetray." Ben replied as he sat down on the green grass next to me.

It suddenly became uncomfortably quiet for the both of us. A bit like 5 years ago when we didn't know anything about each other and thought there's nothing we could talk about. I was just staring out into nowhere in fetal position thinking blank.

"What really happened back there?" he finally asked after a few minutes, "I know Cash and JT are extremely annoying, but it _was_ a little too much when you kind of went berserk. Especially since I saw your Fenine eyes showing clearly."

"I kind of figured they would show." I muttered. Just like his aliens, Ben nicknamed the VulpeFelis species as _Fenines_, a collaboration of the words _Feline_ and _Canine_. In some cases, my choker couldn't disguise my striped body as well as they could be at a normal rate. Whenever I show a certain degree of anger like what you saw back at the park, it sort of cancels out the choker's effects.

"You don't really understand." I started explaining slowly in a low tone, "_Freak_ isn't just a word to me. It's basically what made up my past. A past that no one would ever want, and I'm the only one who had to go through that sht no matter how much I hate it."

"But isn't that the keyword? _Past_?" Ben asked me, "You know very well that you now have a good life. Free from slavery, experimentation, being forced to get injected with God-knows-what and stuff--Well, of course, Gwen and I had to force you down sometimes when going to the doctor and getting your health shots.--But other than that, your life's been much better since then." he said, trying to imply a little humor to his statement.

I blankly gazed at the brunet from the corners of my eyes. I sort of lost count on how many times Max had told me the same thing. While I do agree that I'm living _normally_ now, like I said, a past this dramatic and traumatizing is _**very**_hard to let go.

I stood up stretching a little bit, "I know you're trying to make me feel better. But a word of reminder isn't going to help me at all especially after hearing it so many times. All I want right now is some time alone. Just go on with your relaxing afternoon without me."

"I don't even get it," he said, "You're the one who usually likes to hang out with people often up to the point that most of the school knows your name."

"That's because I'm basically best friends with the school's super-star goalie since the summer before 5th grade." I replied matter-of-factly. Apparently, there's even a couple rumors leaking through the halls that I might even be dating Ben. But that's not the main issue right now.

I added, "I may be sociable to fellow classmates, but that doesn't mean I'm Miss Popular by a long shot. So stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"'_I'll be fine'_?" Ben mirrored my words as he stood up as well, "Whiyyn, that's exactly what you told me before Cash and JT came up to us!"

"Ben," I calmly called out to him, hoping that he would listen.

He ignored it, however, "I mean, as far as I know, that isn't what I consider _fine_. What if something worse happens but I'm not there to get you out of your berserk mode?"

"_Ben_," I called again, annoyed about his prediction and his nickname for my true VulpeFelis appearance.

"With that rage and anger that you have inside, there's a possibility that you could really hurt someone or thing or even **kill--**"

"_**BEN!!**_" I screamed out as I punched him right at the chest area.

He fell down onto the grassy soil with a huge thud, landing roughly and letting out an _'Ouch!'_. Oh god, I suddenly stood stiff and looked at the ground. Turning my head at a different view, not wanting to see any possible and serious injury. What Ben just said could might as well be true. Max did told me that the nature of the VulpeFelis Tacitus is pretty ruthless, somewhat similar to my supposed and much less civilized cousins, the Vulpemancers. But still, I could've been able stop myself from making a potentially fatal move. Especially to someone I really care about.

"Whiyyn, I didn't really mean that." Ben gently said, still on the ground, "I just ran off my mouth, that's all."

I sat down on my knees right next to him, refusing to even make eye contact, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I could've broken a rib or two that could puncture through your organs and soon die from internal bleeding… And everyone will think that I'm a…" I bit my lip before whispering, "…_Monster_…"

"I'm fine. See?" Ben assured me as he got up with no problem.

I didn't bother to look, "Just leave me alone." I murmured, "Please?"

I could feel his eyes looking at me with pity. Something I prefer not to have people see of me. Ben's feet started moving through the partially dead grass and weeded area. He kept moving until I couldn't hear or sense him anymore.

_**3rd Person POV; quite a while later**_

"She's very distraught about the whole thing. It's as if… Well it's as if she's back to her very old self now." Ben said after spending a few minutes explaining to Gwen and Kevin what really happened at the park and right after that. He caught up with his cousin and former enemy at the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie.

"Maybe it is best to leave her alone for a while." advised Gwen, remembering Whiyyn from when she still had her distant and quiet nature, "Remember when we first met her, Ben? She seemed so un-normal to us that we kind of stayed away from her even though Grandpa Max told us to try to be friends with her."

"Hey, I may have known her just as long as I have known you two and we've been hanging out for a few weeks now. But all I know about Whiyyn is that her planet had been destroyed years ago and she's the only remaining survivor of her species. You two mind telling me about why is she so sensitive about the word, 'freak'?" asked Kevin.

"I thought you're the one who seems to understand Whiyyn a little better in this case. You did said you hated being called a freak back when you were still my arch enemy." Ben mentioned, referring back to Kevin's villainous days. He hadn't quite realized until then how similar Whiyyn and Kevin are to some degree.

"That part, I understand." confirmed Kevin, who's now a good ally and a part of the team, "But even back then, it took me much longer than two seconds to react brashly about being a 'freak' my entire life. Something's telling me that Whiyyn's history is much harsher than any of us have experienced combined. So who's explaining?"

"Because her planet was destroyed, Whiyyn somehow ended up in the planet Zamxa." Gwen started to answer his question, "She was maliciously harmed and harassed by the inhabitants of the planet even up to the point of beating her. And it had gotten worse by the time she was seven when she was sold into slavery by these criminals who were experimenting on her in the harshest way possible."

"Months later, Grandpa Max and an old partner of his, Phil, arrested the guys for experimenting on a live innocent being which Whiyyn is. Because Whiyyn didn't have a home to go to then, Grandpa Max agreed into put her under his care. And of course, you know what happened just three years after that." Ben finished.

Kevin thought for a few seconds as he was leaning on his green muscle car the entire time, "So that much angst, huh?"

"I guess." Ben said, "We should do something to help her. She says she's fine, but I know that she isn't."

"Ben, like I said. Maybe it's best to just leave her alone for a while." Gwen suggested, "Don't worry."

The Omnitrix holder sighed in frustration. Not accepting that one of his best friends will be okay with just some simple R & R. Or maybe he could do 30 percent rest and 70 percent recreation if that would ever help.

He just doesn't want his friend end up in a permanent state of turmoil. He wouldn't allow it.

--

**DenJ:** I'm still alive!! Just a pretty dang slow updater. :P You're most likely gunna get a new chapter every month as you can kind of see already. If I have my good thinking cap on, I may get a chapter out about two weeks after the last. But that case might as well be rare depending on how well I planned out my story… in words at least lol.

Again, please review. I want all the support I need! xD


	4. Just for One Night

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10 = I own Whiyyn**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As a non-human, I may never understand the concept of "gossiping." While what they're saying right now, are true…_slightly_, they're still annoying to listen. I had to face that the next few days during school. Sometimes I just wish I don't have my sensitive hearing just so I couldn't hear a lot from the whispers and the chattering among the hallways.

Here's a small info you guys might want to know. Ben and I go to Bellwood High, the main public high school in the city. Gwen, however, with her extremely good grades and a maintaining 4.0 GPA, attend a smaller and private prep high school many blocks away from ours. I kind of have the same grades as Gwen, but I don't want to attend a snotty prep school to show I'm smart. So I decided to hang with Ben at the public school.

Anyway, I certainly wish I didn't have to go to school in the first place. Not just because it's too boring and stressful enough, but it's certainly useless considering that I already learned so much that's only necessary for me to survive. You know, how to control a space ship (at least through a simulator Max had gotten me), learning numerous ways to defend myself (especially scaring the crap out of guys who'd want to "do stuff" with me…it's actually amusing), working with electrical and very complicated equipment thanks to my advanced mathematical knowledge, even knowing the basics of the planets, its species, anything space-related. Especially on the subject of my kind.

I haven't talked to Ben since what happened a few days ago. I even avoided talking to Gwen or Frank and Lily once I got home during that evening and I've been doing so for the entire week. They didn't questioned it, however. Though Gwen told them something about me going through "normal teenage girl stuff." Tch, if I were _human_.

"No kidding. Whiyyn Remora actually beat up Cash and JT?" I overheard one guy from across the hallway as I put my notebooks and binders away in exchange for another batch for the next couple of periods.

"Not exactly," replied another guy, presuming that he's his friend, "From what I heard, she only threw them. As in _picking_ them up and _throwing_ them out of the park like a baseball."

Like I said, I'll never understand the concept of gossiping… Even though it _is_ accurate on a basic standpoint.

Another friend of theirs said his own conception, "I heard from Cash and JT themselves that Whiyyn might be the devil's incarnate."

"In no way that Whiyyn the incarnation of the devil." the first guy said, "She's pretty nice and cute as well, considering that she's going out with Ben Tennyson too."

My left eye subconsciously twitched hearing that. While I do praise for the guy for refusing to believe that I'm Satan's new puppet and to think sweetly of me, it irks me that he also thought of me as Ben's girlfriend. _So __**untrue**_. How hard is that to understand?

"Are you serious?" the third guy asked in minor disbelief, "I do understand that Whiyyn's is kind of cute in a way, but I don't see her talk much unless she's with Tennyson."

"So what if she's Tennyson's girl? Anyway, I have pre-calculus with her next period. So I'll just ask her what really happened and tell you guys all about it during lunch, okay?"

"Or, you could just ask me now." I was now right in front of them and they were startled in surprise as I continued, "You know, my locker's right across from yours, Adam."

Adam, the one who just mentioned that we have pre-calculus together, grinned meekly. I tried my best not to intimidate him as well as his two friends with my glaring expression.

"Just for some clarification: What I did to Cash and JT at the park was an accident and I didn't mean to, I simply dumped one of them into the trash can and pushed the other right onto the sandbox,"-I had to use _pushed_ instead of _throw_ so no more questions could be asked to my annoyance-"And _**no**_, I'm not the devil's incarnate, _**nor**_ I'm Ben Tennyson's girlfriend. Seriously, just because a guy and a girl are best friends, doesn't necessarily mean that they're going out. _Get it right._"

"Okay, okay, we get it, Whiyyn." Adam said as his two friends nodded in agreement, "Though I have to ask you one more thing. Why did you did that to Cash and JT in the first plac-"

"You don't want to know, and that's my business only." I sharply replied. I just don't ever want to get the whole _freak_ situation any more than it needs to.

The guys glanced at each other for a second before Adam replied a bit unsurely, "Okay, I understand."

I turned my head up to see the hall clock, "We all better get going, class is gunna start in a minute." I stated before stepping off as if it wasn't a big deal to start with, and I could tell that they were looking at one another once again before setting off as well.

**_Evening; Gwen Tennyson's house (3__rd__ Person POV)_**

Ben took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell on the front door. He had been in Gwen and Whiyyn's house numerous times the past five years only out of casualty and just to hang out. Only on occasion that he wanted to visit for important reasons mainly for some tutoring and advice. Could be puberty and hormones doing the job, but this is something that's stepping a bit out of his comfort zone since it's concerning about Whiyyn. A girl who isn't blood-related to him, yet cares about very much.

The front door opened a few inches moments later, only to reveal his Aunt Lily peaking through the doorway.

"Ben?" she said as she fully opened the door, "Shouldn't you be at your house? It _is_ dinner time, you know."

"I do." the brunet replied, "But I need to talk to Whiyyn. Have you noticed anything different about her recently? Like her behavior or something?"

"I don't think so," his aunt replied back, putting a finger over her lip, "But she's being more quiet than usual. Your cousin Gwen said that it's nothing to worry about."

'_Oh yeah, there's _nothing_ wrong to have your own ward violently act and be ruthless to her classmates all of the sudden and later become isolated to her close friends and family because of it.'_ Ben bitterly thought to himself before continuing,"Well, I just want to make sure myself. So may I?"

"I suppose." Lily replied as she called out for Whiyyn.

She then left the doorway as Ben patiently waited for his desired person to be at the door. He heard faint whispers in which he instantly recognizes them to be his aunt and Whiyyn. The 15-year-old alien girl soon came and stood right in front of him, leaning against the doorway. Ben suspected that she was skipping dinner as he saw her in short shorts and tank top night clothing.

"Let me guess, Tennyson." she alleged, which already surprised Ben when she called him by his last name, "You're here 'cause you want to cheer me up in some way, shape, or form 'cause you're worried about my behavior these past 24 hours. Am I missing something?"

Now what he's going to say? Ben never understood how Whiyyn can sometimes read him so easily even after all these years. "Uh, yeah. It's basically that."

Her bored expression didn't left her face just yet, "I'm hoping you know what I'm going to say to you, huh?"

"I wasted my time asking you?" he sighed, already expecting her reaction.

"Well, it's more like _'You can forget it,'_ but that works as well." Whiyyn blatantly replied.

As soon as she thought the conversation was done, Whiyyn turned around about to close the door. A hand stepped up and gently grabbed the girl's arm, much to her annoyance.

"I'm warning you, Tennyson," she hissed, not even looking back, "Any attempt, and you're going to be stuck in the hospital for quite a while having a full body cast."

"I know you well enough that you're not going to do that." Ben lightly said, "Just let me do something for you. A night out in the town. Three hours, that's it… and no, it's not a date, trust me."

"You sure it's not?" Whiyyn asked on a low tone, still not turning her head, "Besides, I still have a lot of homework to do."

Ben quietly scoffed but it was enough for a sensitive-eared alien to be able to hear it, "No, you don't."

A few moments after finally had Whiyyn turned her head to face the Tennyson, keeping her stoic face, "And how would you know that?"

He smirked from the question as he kept holding on to Whiyyn's arm, " 'Cause we have every single class together and I know what's our homework. And the amount of homework we have tonight should have taken you, in your case, only 2 hours. Am I right?"

She glared heavily as a tint of pink rose onto her cheeks. Although Ben didn't showed any sign that he was extremely glad that he finally was able to get to her, he was definitely jumping for joy in his psyche.

He finally let go as Whiyyn kept her stoic expression as she asked in a sheer mockingly matter, "Would you also want me to be all _'dolled up'_ for this evening?"

"I said I want just a couple of hours of hanging out, not a date. You can go out in your night clothes for all I care!" Ben laughed a bit before it was shot down when his collar was grabbed by a feminine hand, "Whoa, wait! Whiyyn, all I'm saying is that…well, it's your choice if you want to dress up a little. At least change to your day clothing since I'm sure that you prefer not to be out in the night with only shorts and a tank top."

" 'Cause I'll look like a whore if I do." uttered Whiyyn.

"That's not what I meant!" Ben whined, "Geez, what's up with your dry sense of humor?….Whiyyn!"

He called out right before the now annoyed female shut the front door closed. Just a split second later had the door swung open again.

"If I agree with this thing, would you not act so desperate into making me feel better throughout the evening?"

"But how am I going to-"-Whiyyn's death glare automatically got Ben's attention again- "Uh, you got it. I'm not going to go desperate or even try to get you feel better."

The _Fenine_ alien closed her eyes momentarily to make her decision. She opened them again, seeing Ben awaiting the answer,

"I'll be back in 5 minutes."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**DenJ:** I wouldn't exactly call this chapter a filler. Maybe the first part of it in Whiyyn's POV, but at least the second part made some good progress. I think I made Whiyyn a bit too quickly with the angst or probably it's because it's in Ben's perspective (3rd person limited, correct?). I really feel like I'm contradicting myself right now. -_-;

I'm glad that people are reviewing on how good this story has been so far. It makes me all happy and motivated inside. Please review and you'll get a freshly baked cookie. :3


End file.
